<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human Condition by Tsosiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823505">The Human Condition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsosiris/pseuds/Tsosiris'>Tsosiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friend Sinker, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Captain!Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plenty of "yes sirs" to go around, Slow Burn, Wolffe is mean you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsosiris/pseuds/Tsosiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you rise through the ranks of the GAR, you are offered captaincy with the famed "Wolfpack" Battalion. </p>
<p>You accept this opportunity with eagerness, determined to prove your worth.</p>
<p>Yet, as you find yourself caught within the frightening gaze of your new Commander, Wolffe, you realise it may have been a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Human Condition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is stone cold. All hard edges. Solid and intimidating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolffe stood before you silently in a room brimming with clamour; his hands firmly clasped behind his back, proud and strong. His mismatched eyes peered down at you, fiercely sharp and uncaring, pinning you in place. He was imposing in on you, towering over you in more ways than one. Immovable. Intense. <em>Intoxicating.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was stealing your breath away, and he didn't even know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your stance was built from discipline; hence why you stood mirroring his own, unfazed and composed, under the icy wrath of his gaze. He was studying you intensely, gauging you for any signs of weakness and frailty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His intention clear: break you. Crack your hardened exterior. See if you are worth his time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Pack</em> held no place for the weak. And unfortunately for him, you were far from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Name," he ordered. Gruff, stern. How <em>characteristic.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Captain Frey, sir," you replied, naturally shifting into a dutiful salute. An air of certainty held your tone firm. "Transferred to the 104th Battalion by Admiral Yularen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were sure he had heard of you, a flicker of recognition flashed over his eyes. "At ease. Newly appointed, correct?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir," you affirmed, allowing yourself to fall back to your original stance. You couldn't pry your eyes away from him. He held your undivided, total attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reason for transfer?" he asked, voice filled with military command. He was wound tight, shoulders squared and jaw set. All harsh lines and jagged edges, truly formidable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The 501st does not need another Captain," you said, frankly. "I am here to fill in said role, under the direct supervision of Admiral Coburn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He appeared to frown at this. No shame in openly displaying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't need a <em>Captain," </em>he turned his back on you, denying you courtesy and filling you with fear. He stood with a stance of ice. Stiff and merciless. "You are unneeded."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You froze, tension pulling your muscles taut. Wait-<em> what? Unneeded?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight panic lit a fire in your nerves. Your higher-ups assigned you here, you were told you would be working under the Commander. Were you wrong, perhaps? A fatal misunderstanding- a mistake you were ill-informed about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You calmed, slightly, as rational thought overtook your fiend of a mind. You were more than qualified to be here, experienced even. Exceptionally battle-hardened and excelling in all your assignments. Duty came first- duty to the Republic, to your Commanding Officers, to your <em>comrades.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who was he to stand in the way of your duty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pardon, sir?" Your hackles raised, tone clipped, concise. Your expression held no insight into the brewing irritation you were suddenly forced to face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolffe shoots you a look over his shoulder, eyes narrowing harshly, a scowl twisting over his features. "Did I stutter, <em>Captain?</em>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Others seem to notice your predicament with the Commander at this moment. Noises faded, replaced with a deadly sort of silence, one that was ultimately stifling and heavy. Everyone in the bridge united under nervous energy, feelings of apprehension and unease threatened to break your composure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had no choice but to endure the weight of the room's gaze upon your shoulders. Center of attention, rooted to the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he wants to play <em>that </em>game, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't believe you did, sir," you said, smoothly. Completely at ease, not a drop of anxiety to be seen. <em>Externally. </em>"Regardless, I was sent here in good faith by my superiors and I intend to serve them well. Would you rather me be made redundant? Would you deny me service to the Republic?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whirled on you then, appearing to fight a sudden urge. His gaze was dark, dangerous. A crushing a wave of hostility surged from him, hitching the breath high in your throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a meticulous step forward, forcing you to strain simply from looking up at him. You fought the need to shrink back away from him, yet your military training proved superior and dominated this urge. Even despite fear's dark tendrils stirring in the pit of your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watch yourself," he snapped, low and harsh. Face mere inches from your own. "Do I have to remind you who you are speaking to?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You compelled yourself to hold steadfast and confident despite the vicious regard he bestowed you. You couldn't flinch now, not when your job was at stake. You urged yourself to show a little compliance; your stance still formal and dignified, yet your face a little softer. Eyes locked on his, trying to convey your acceptance to his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt like you were treading on thin ice. <em>Extremely</em> thin ice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, sir," you murmur, faintly. Allowing a quick, sincere smile to flicker over your lips. "My apologies, Commander."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolffe stilled, blinking at you in surprise. A little taken back by your sudden shift in manner. He stepped back from you, eyes soaking you in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You held your nerve, hoping he could see how genuine you appeared to be in this moment. You pleaded to him with your eyes, pleaded for mercy and respite. Even if it was momentary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, he was merciless. Offering you nothing but a steely gaze and a taunting scowl. You couldn't predict his thoughts: but a part of you wondered if he was deciding your fate. Would he deny you a place among his ranks?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched you for a long moment, scrutinizing you intently. It was uncomfortable, almost provokingly so. You willed your jaw shut, however. Gripping onto what little courage you had left, and channelling it into firm resolve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer he regarded you, though, the more it seemed to slip from your grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn't imagine where you would go should he deny you a place here. To the 112th maybe? <em>No-</em> you would be redundant. Just like you were in the 501st. Too many soldiers, so little space, so little vacancies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When captaincy was offered to you here in the 104th, you jumped on it. Very willingly. Very <em>keenly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You <em>needed</em> this. Worked so, so hard for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were invaluable here. <em>Needed. Here-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papers, Captain," he said much to your shock, holding out an expectant hand. You let out a breath you hadn't realised you were holding, a weight lifting from your shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bridge seemed to breathe a collected sigh of relief and conversations began anew. You were utterly glad to feel you were no longer the central focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snapped to, fishing in your back pocket for your documents. Pulling the neatly folded papers out, you placed them upon his waiting palm. He took this moment to unfold them and scan them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could do little but watch as his mismatched eyes flickered over every inch of the page, heeding every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gut feeling told you he aimed to find flaws in your written achievements. Shame, he'd find none-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Tsk- </em>Leadership skills are lacking," you fought the immense urge to roll your eyes. "Not very becoming of a Captain. Don't play well with others, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You failed to answer. Best leave him feeling curious than satisfied. Though you'd find your motives stomped to dust, as he found your silence answer enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolffe offered you a single glance as he flipped over to the next sheet, an eyebrow ticked and his expression inscrutable. This one he skimmed quickly, though you didn't mind. It was a long read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His veneer of composure cracked a little, allowing a brief glimpse beyond his cool exterior. He seemed... pleased, <em>pacified. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wordlessly, he flicked over the last few pages and nodded to no one in particular. Once he was done, he folded them back up; reasserted his previous stance, your papers clutched firmly behind him in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made no move to give you them back. Excellent. Standard procedure dictated he keep your documents and qualifications for his records. It was a good sign at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you'll find respect goes a long way," he said, curt and abrupt. "Do well to know your place and you may survive." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight dig at your verbal mishap from earlier. Still a little sore from it you assumed. You would be sure to know your place in the fu- <em>No.</em> You couldn't make promises<em>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will rise tomorrow at 0500 hours, and await me in the bridge. There you will be briefed on your duties and given time to acclimate to them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay. Fine<em>. </em>You could do that. Even if it was an <em>ungodly</em> hour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I find you slacking in your duties I will call for your immediate removal from my ship. No excuses, no pity party, plain and simple. I will be watching you closely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fair enough, you suppose. Removal if you neglect your duties? He will be disappointed. Slacking is not a word in your dictionary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For now, Sergeant Sinker will escort you to your quarters," Wolffe nodded to a comrade behind you, and you turned your head in acknowledgement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said clone- Sinker, took his place at your side, helmet firmly tucked under his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Evenin' Cap," he nodded, offering you an infectious grin. He radiated jovial warmth, instantly putting you at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You returned his smile, unable to stop it forming. You could just- <em>almost</em> - foresee a great friendship with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stark contrast to your new Commander-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dismissed," Wolffe said, guff and eager to be rid of your presence. You wrestled with the urge to roll your eyes once more. You simply offered him a sharp nod and no words of farewell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were quick to turn on your heel, itching to be away from the heft of your Commander's scrutiny. Sinker remained by your side, still grinning, as he guided you both on your way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolffe watched you leave with a steady gaze, a frown set heavy upon his brow. Sinker made pleasant small talk with you, yet he didn't care enough to listen in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched you laugh up at something he said and caught that twinkle in your eyes. That kind smile upon your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did little to null the flicker of irritation licking at his insides, just <em>who</em> were you? Where you sent here to torment him? To <em>infuriate</em> him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched until there was nothing but a wall of durasteel between you both. Openly sneering, eyes heavy with focused ire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His next words were quiet, ominous. Shared only with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep well, <em>Captain.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! :))</p>
<p>Thank you if you got this far. I have no idea how long this fic will be. But I have so. Many. Plans! </p>
<p>Smut in the future, but just know that there must be angst and all that gnarly stuff first. Only after that is when we get to the juicy shit bruh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>Again, thanks for reading and stay safe out there! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>